moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
13 Uderzeniowy cz.6
Kazimir po piątej próbie wykrzesał ogień ze swojej starej zapalniczki i za jego pomocą zapalił znicz. Postawił go przy długiej, zrobionej z marmuru ścianie, na której wyryte były imiona i nazwiska ludzi, którzy zginęli w służbie Rzeczpospolitej. W tunelach były tysiące takich ścian, a nazwiska ma nich- niepoliczalne. 14 metrów i 26 centymetrów. W takiej odległości od prawej znajdowały się imiona kolegów Kazika. Jego kolegów z oddziału. Kazimir nie był chrześcijaninem, ale zwyczaj zapalania zniczy bardzo mu się spodobał. Przy całej ścianie stały raptem trzy znicze nie licząc tego który miał złożyć. Chrześcijanie ostatnio słabo sobie radzili. Ten konkretny znicz Kazimir składał w imieniu Siega. Biedny skurwysyn. Medycy nie pozwalają mu wstawać z łóżka od tygodnia. A właśnie! Byłby zapomniał, że mieli go z chłopakami odwiedzić. Raz jeszcze spojrzał na imiona jego dwóch towarzyszy, wyryte na ścianie i ruszył pędem do szpitala. Kazimir po drodze spotkał Lecha i teraz wspólnie szukali właściwego pokoju. Kiedy zbliżali się do celu, zaczęli słyszeć znajomy głos już na korytarzu. -…No i ja mu mówię, że to kurwa był człowiek! Jakiś typ obok mnie wygląda jakby zaraz miał puścić pawia, a on mi na to: no i chuj, i się kurwa znów wgryza! A ten typ obok mnie się zhaftował! Odpowiedziały mu dwa gromkie śmiechy. Czyli już ktoś do niego przyszedł. -Czołem chłopaki. – Powiedział Kazimir wchodząc do pokoju. Sam pokój miał 4,5 na 3 metry, dwie ledwo tlące się żarówki i brudne ściany z odłażącą, białą farbą. Mieściły się tam trzy łóżka, ale tylko jedno było zajęte. -Czołem! – Odpowiedzieli jednocześnie Krzesimir i Siemoradz. -Leszek, Kazik! Już myślałem, że o mnie zapomnieliście. – Wybuchnął Sieg. Lecha i Kazimira zatkało. Siegfried jakiego znali powitałby ich strzałem ostrzegawczym i groźbą postępowania dyscyplinarnego. -Co wy..? Co wy muście zrobili? – W końcu otrząsnął się Lech. Krzesimir tylko się zaśmiał, a Siemoradz wyciągnął spod koca Siega butelkę wódki i metalowe kubki. -Aachaa… I wszystko jasne. – Powiedział Kazimir. – Sieg zawsze miał słabą głowę. -Acodotegowłaśnie. – Rzekł Siemoradz nalewając do kubków. -Czołem chopy. – Zakrzyknął wchodząc do pokoju Imsław. W ciągu kolejnych 20 minut w pokoju i na korytarzu zebrał się cały pozostały skład osobowy poza kapitanem. W całym skrzydle szpitalnym słychać było ich głosy. -Więcej was matka nie miała? – Rzucił lekarz próbując przecisnąć się do łóżka Siegfrieda. Biorąc pod uwagę liczbę osób przypadających na metr kwadratowy, było to trudne wyzwanie. – Ile razy mam wam mówić o przepisach dotyczących odwiedzin i spożywania alkoholu? -Ale my przecież nie… - Próbował ich bronić Lech. Miał o tyle utrudnione zadanie, że wypił już troszkę. -Nieważne. Masz tu przepustkę. – Zwrócił się lekarz do Siegfrieda. – Idźcie balować na miasto. Skryba życia znów zaczął przeciskać się przez zbitą ciżbę, tym razem w kierunku wyjścia. Kiedy tylko wyszedł żołnierze rozpoczęli kolejną dyskusję. -A w sumie po co wychodzić? -No właśnie. Tu już jest dobrze. -Tylko ciasno i wódy brakuje. -I dziewczyn. -O kurwa właśnie! – Nagle wykrzyknął Krzesimir. -Co o kurwa? -Dzisiaj dojeżdżają uzupełnienia do nas. – Zaczął wyjaśniać. -No i? -I jeden z nich to laska. Nagle pokój i korytarz wypełniła absolutna cisza. Nie słychać było nawet dźwięku oddychania. -Na co jeszcze czekamy? Znaleźć ich i zaciągnąć do oberży! – Ryknął Otto. -Jakiej? – Zapytał się Lech. -Pod Rogatym skurwolem. Większość szturmowców rozbiegła się, szukając i świeżaków i samej oberży. Z Siegfriedem zostali tylko Siemoradz, Kazimir i Krzesimir. -Już się bałem, że nigdzie nie pójdziemy i nie będę miał kogo wyrywać na to cacko. – Powiedział Krzesimir podwijając rękaw, by pokazać reszcie zegarek. Zegarki były towarem dopiero co wprowadzonym i luksusowym. Bardzo luksusowym. -Na bogów! Ileś za to świecidełko zapłacił? Przecież za parę tygodni to będzie dziesięć razy tańsze! - Wybuchnął Kazimir. -I właśnie dlatego muszę tym zaszpanować jeszcze dziś! ---- Cała ferajna zebrała się w wcześniej wybranej oberży i oczekiwała na przybycie gości. Lech i Bogurad nie pojawili się, więc pewnie prowadzili nowych. I w końcu po paru minutach przyszli. -Mięso! Świeże mięso przynoszę! - Zakrzyknął na wejściu Lech. Za nim szedł Bogurad i wlokła się dwójka świeżaków. Jeden z nich niósł na plecach gitarę, zaś drugi był ewidentnie kobietą. Rozpoznaniu jej płci utrudniało to, że niosła na sobie pełny rynsztunek, włącznie z maską i hełmem, ale ustalono ją dzięki włosom wylewającym się spod hełmu. Kiedy tylko zatrzymali się przed resztą oddziału zdjęła hełm i maskę. Była bardzo ładna, ba, wielu szturmowcom szybciej zabiło serce, więc wszyscy ździwili się dlaczego zakrywała swoją twarz. -Jak się nazywasz młoda damo? - Zapytał Otto, który od niedawna miał za sobą młodzieńcze lata. -Niemiła. - Ta odpowiedziała. -Mama też cię tak nazywała? - Zagadnął Bezprym. Nim zdążył się zorientować dostał pięścią w splot słoneczny i pożałował, że sam nie założył pancerza. -Tak. Drugi świeżak widząc, że nikt się nim nie zainteresuje postanowił taktycznie oddalić się, ale przeszkodził mu Krzesimir łapiąc go za ramię. -Hej, hej. Nie zapomnieliśmy o tobie. Jak się zwiesz? -Hodysław. -A to co masz tu na plecach? -A to panie, gitara jest. -Adobrzegraćumiesz? - Zapytał się Siemoradz. -Hę? Co proszę? -Pyta się czy dobrze grasz. - Odpowiedział Imisław. - On już tak mówi, lepiej zacznij się przyzwyczajać. Nowy odwrócił wzrok w jego kierunku i momentalnie osłupiał. Dopiero po paru sekundach coś wydukał. -T-to ty jes... To pan jest Mordojebem? -A no w rzeczy samej. I też chciałbym wiedzieć czy dobrze grasz. -Ależ oczywiście. Już demonstruję. Hodysław naprędce dostroił gitarę i rozpoczął grę. Uwaga prawie wszystkich żołnierzy przeszła z Niemiłej na gitarzystę, co sama dziewczyna przyjęła z ulgą, bo nadmierne zainteresowanie szturmowców zaczęło ją denerwować. Co oni, nigdy kobiety nie widzieli? Tymczasem Hodysław grał na gitarze i grał bardzo dobrze. Soldatom chyba się spodobało. -ZA-JE-BI-STE. - Wyraził za wszystkich myśl Kazimir. Muzykowi udała się asymilacja do grupy. -No to po kolejce, tak na dobry początek. - Zaproponował Krzesimir. -Nie, my nie pijemy. - Powiedział Hodysław. -Jesteśmy abstynentami. - Dodała Niemiła. Szturmiarzy zatkało. Głównie dlatego, że większość z nich po raz pierwszy kogoś takiego spotkała. Wtedy obudził się Sieg, do tej pory drzemiący na jednej z ławek. -Jak tak można! Zostanie przeciw wam poprowadzone postępowanie dyscyplinarne za niewykonywanie rozkazów, obniżanie morale i niszczenie wartości narodowych! Kilka minut później mimo protestów dwójki, w końcu wlano w nich gorzałę. A potem poszło już lawinowo. Następnego dnia nikt nie pamiętał w całości imprezy i trzeba było składać jej przebieg z fragmentów wspomnień poszczególnych członków. Imisław pochwalił się wygraniem zakładu "kto więcej wypije" z jakimś operatorem Korp. Anarchii. Mówiąc o tym nie mógł oderwać wzroku od miotacza Tesli, którego wygrał w tymże zakładzie. Domaradza i Małowida znaleziono pod jednym ze stołów, wtulonych w siebie jak para kochanków. Przez całe śniadanie sprzeczali się, który którego tam wciągnął i tylko Bogurad nie mógł opanować chichotu, kiedy to już wszyscy przestali zwracać na nich uwagę. W wspólnych zmaganiach z kacem nie uczestniczyli tylko nowi, Siegfried i Siemoradz. O ile Hodysław, Niemiła i Sieg po prostu wciąż spali, to medyk kręcił się po okolicy szukając swojej latarki. Pamiętał tylko, że ją komuś sprzedał i nie wiedział komu. Słabo się czuł bez niej. Brakowało mu niej. Więc latał tak, skacowany, z dziurą zamiast oka. W sumie to była całkiem mała impreza patrząc na jej konsekwencje. Nikt z oddziału nie zapomni deportacji do "Radomia". Piękne czasy. Ale w nocy zdarzyły się jeszcze dwie, bardzo ważne, rzeczy, o których jednak nie powiedziano przy stole. ---- Reinhardt patrzył na swoich żołnierzy. Wszyscy co do jednego byli nieprzytomni od upojenia alkoholem. Ogarnęła go odraza. Już chciał krzyknąć na nich i kazać im wstawać, gdy poczuł czyjąć dłoń na ramieniu. Jej dłoń. -Daj im odpocząć. Kto wie ile jeszcze takich chwil im zostało? Chwała się zbliża, a ty chcesz ich wszystkich dla niej poświęcić. -To nie jest ważne w tej chwili. -W takim razie co jest? -Na przy... -Nic się nie zmieniłeś. Reinhardt chciał się odwrócić i spiorunować ją wzrokiem, ale kiedy się odwrócił jej już tam nie było. Nikogo tam nie było. Kapitan jeszcze raz popatrzył na swój oddział po czym odwrócił się i poszedł w swoją stronę. ---- Kazimir powoli budził się z pijackiego snu. Cała głowa pulsowała mu bólem, więc nie ździwił się widząc jakąś dziewczynę siedzącą na szafie tuż obok ławki na której leżał sam żołnierz. Ot majaki. -No w końcu się obudziłeś. -Ty... dlaaczego tam wlaaazłas? -Bo cała podłoga jest zarzygana. -A tja.. racjaa... -Nie zapytasz się kim jestem? -Majakjem? -Milena. Mówi ci to coś? -A! Tak, dziew-dziewczyna Cześka... -No właśnie. Domyślasz się czemu tu jestem. -Nam też jest przykro po nim. -Jak bym nie wiedziała. - Powiedziała lekko załamanym głosem. Kazkowi wydawało się, że zauważył łzę na jej licu. - Mniejsza z tym. Chcę się dobrać do tego skurwysyna Bezpryma. Kazimirem wstrząsnęło. Miałby coś zrobić swemu towarzyszu z oddziału? Chociaż akurat Bezpryma nie lubił. I jeszcze ten jego nawyk by przydeptywać wszystkim buty... -Nie powiedział wam tego? A na pewno nie powiedział. O tym co próbował mi zrobić... - Głos znów się jej załamał. -Co chciał zrobić? -Wy faceci już dobrze wiecie co!... Przepraszam. - Dodała widząc twarz Kazka. I jeszcze uśmiechnęła się tak niewinnie. - To do zobaczenia. Powiedziała, po czym zeskoczyła na podłogę, omal się nie poślizgnąwszy. -Co, już? Czekaj! Jeszcze mnie nie przekonałaś! -Czyż Perun nie powiedział, że zwątpienie jest częścią hartowania lojalności? Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Po Zdarzeniu